


For keeps

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you've found something precious, you want to hold onto it.





	For keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Prompt was "Sweden/Finland - viking age". Cheers. :)

His boat took him eastward, and there he found sun.

Sweden had no better word to describe the land he found across the gulf. 

Linking hands with Finland felt like the return of light after winter. So he came back to that shore again and again – to drink his presence, take it in deep.

Best to keep him close by, he thought.

"Stay with me," Sweden said. The words did not come easily.

Finland hesitated, his eyes bright and curious. "I don't understand," he said. "For how long?"

"Don't know," is what Sweden said.

 _For always_ is what he thought.


End file.
